


tell him he's the light of the world

by oppositeofhallelujah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a short little thingy, cuddling in croatia, fluff fluff fluff, sunny mornings and sunburnt boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeofhallelujah/pseuds/oppositeofhallelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis props his head up on his hand, elbow sinking into the soft mattress, and just smiles that same, helpless smile down at the boy with ruffled hair who is clutching his hand to his heart dramatically. It doesn’t take long for Louis to give up any pretences of not being completely, stupidly, utterly head over heels in love with this dork currently tangled in the same, lavender-smelling sheets as Louis, so he leans forward to bury his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and murmurs into the soft skin beneath his earlobe, “You’re my everything, y’know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell him he's the light of the world

**Author's Note:**

> basically, this is me combining my love for lazy summer mornings in croatia with my love for lazy boys waking up tangled together. it's unbeta'd and *whispers* _my first attempt at writing fic in english, ever_ so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> title is inspired by [this lovely song by winhill/losehill](http://youtu.be/yQiR18ch1CM)

Through still sleep-heavy eyes, Louis can see specks of dust slowly whirling in the air. There’s a ray of sunlight, broad enough to warm his calf, filtering in through the flimsy, baby blue curtains, and making a promise of yet another beautiful day.  
He takes a deep breath and smacks his tongue a couple of times, mouth still dry from sleep. He’s resting his head on the bigger swallow of the two – he can’t see them from this angle, but he’s mapped out their position with his tongue too many times to ever forget. His fist is loosely curled on top of the other swallow, and when he extends his fingers to slowly press his palm flat to the inked skin, he can feel rather than see the slight sunburn. Harry’s skin is warm in the slightly-too-much-sun-for-a-slightly-too-pale-British-boy-way, and is still a little bit sticky from the _poslije sunčanja_ Louis had helped him apply last night.

(“Are you sure it’s not some kind of cooking ingredient?”  
”Why on earth would Nivea put spices in a blue bottle and sell it next to the conditioner?”  
”I’m just saying, it sounds like some kind of, I don’t know, parsley paste.”  
”Is that even a _thing?_ ”  
”Well, go on then, just rub Croatian herbs all over yourself, see if I care when you smell like old people and farmer’s market-”  
”Honestly, Lou.”  
”What?”  
”Just pay for the bloody after sun lotion already.” )

 

There is a small breeze coming in from the open window, swaying the curtains delicately, and the dust specks swirl up again – dancing together in a spiral, slowly settling. The sound of the crickets outside is a never-ending hum, and if Louis concentrates hard enough, he thinks he can hear the sounds of the sea gulls by the harbour, as well.

The air is filled with the scent of salt water and pine trees, but when Louis closes his dry mouth to breath in through his nose, all he can smell is Harry’s warm skin – the _poslije sunčanja_ aloe vera scent mixed with the lavender from the little bag the hostess had left under the pillow, and beneath that – a tinge of sweat and sex and something that Louis could only describe as _eau de Harry_. But he would never admit to even _thinking_ something that ridiculously cheesy.

They’re tangled together, with each other and with the sheet, and Louis has to figure out which foot is his before he can stretch out his leg and crack the joints in his left ankle. The sound is surprisingly loud in the peaceful room, and Louis closes his eyes and tries to burrow even closer to Harry in some kind of barely-conscious protest against something, anything disturbing the serene mood of the morning. However, his mind has cleared enough that falling asleep again seems to be off the agenda, and he presses a light kiss to Harry’s skin instead.

Harry is still asleep, though – each breath coming in deep and regular and just barely making a wheezing sound from his nose. It isn’t until Louis absent-mindly begins tracing the dip of his collarbone and the fading love bites residing there, that Harry starts to stir. His leg twitches underneath Louis’ thigh and the arm that’s slung around Louis’ waist tightens for a moment, like Harry’s body is trying to squeeze out the very last bit of sleep, until he relaxes again with a sigh. Louis turns his lips to the warm skin and presses another soft kiss to Harry’s swallow.

“Lou,” Harry manages to rasp before he has to clear his throat. “You awake?” he finishes with a slightly steadier, but still as sinfully husky, voice. There are few things better than Harry’s morning voice, Louis thinks to himself, mainly because Louis is the only one who gets to hear it. It’s his, and his only. And, if he must admit, it’s pretty fucking sexy, too.  
“Yeah.” Louis croaks back, and lifts his head from Harry’s chest to take a look at him properly. Harry uses the opportunity to roll over on his side, and with some rearranging of limbs he manages to shuffle down enough for them to be face-to-face. He peers out from under a sleep-tousled fringe, and Louis reaches out a hand to brush the stray curls from his face. He leaves his hand there, palm against cheek, caressing the slightly stubbled chin. Harry just keeps his wide-eyed, earnest gaze focused on Louis, and he looks so, so beautiful that Louis can’t help but close the distance to brush their lips together. He keeps the kiss close-mouthed, wary of morning breath, but Harry ignores him and pushes back with intent, opening his lips and effectively deepening the kiss since, honestly, when had Louis ever had any kind of defence when it came to Harry?

It’s Harry who eventually pulls back and Louis is just about to ask about breakfast when a light touch stops his train of thought altogether. It’s a warm thumb running over his lower lip, knuckles resting against the corner of his mouth, that silences Louis before he’d even started. Harry’s eyes are fixed on him, gaze flicking over his face and watching him intently – and Louis has half a mind to joke about it, but he’s still too sleepy to come up with something witty, so he settles with a “Haz?”  
Harry furrows his brow for a moment, before relaxing once again and meeting Louis’ gaze.

“S’just…” He trails off, and there’s a small smile tucked away in the corner of his mouth, threatening to unfurl, “You just take my breath away, still.”

Louis tries to hide the fact that something warm just exploded in his belly and is currently spreading its fire to his cheeks, but he just can’t help the smile that takes over. It feels like his heart is swelling uncontrollably, speeding up and beating so loud that it can be heard all the way down to the harbour.

“I am so telling the lads you said good morning with that, you sap.”  
“Hey,” he protests, drawing the word out, “I’m being a proper romantic here.”  
“You’re being _cheesy._ ”  
“I’m proclaiming my undying love, and all I get in return is mockery!” He flips on his back, with an over-exaggerated sigh and a hand to the chest in feigned hurt. Louis props his head up on his hand, elbow sinking into the soft mattress, and just smiles that same, helpless smile down at the boy with ruffled hair who is clutching his hand to his heart dramatically. It doesn’t take long for Louis to give up any pretences of not being completely, stupidly, utterly head over heels in love with this dork currently tangled in the same, lavender-smelling sheets as Louis, so he leans forward to bury his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and murmurs into the soft skin beneath his earlobe, “You’re my everything, y’know.”

Harry doesn’t answer, but flips him over and says everything there is to say anyway – with lips, tongue and hands, instead.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!  
> and sometimes I lurk around on [tumblr](http://oppositeofhallelujah.tumblr.com/)


End file.
